simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Śmierć
Życie Simów - Simowie rodzą się od kołyski i dożywają sędziwego wieku.... ale, czy na pewno? Są sposoby, przez które nasi Simowie umierają nie tylko z powodu starości! =Jak zabić Simów= 'The Sims' Kupujemy Antyczną lampę za 375 simoleonów i gramy w nią. Jeżeli dżin powie: Ogień czy woda? albo: Praca czy relaks? wybieramy albo Ogień albo Relaks. I teraz: *przy Relaksie jak wyskoczy komunikat rozpoczynający się słowami "Wielkie kule ognia", to wtedy jest pożar; *przy Ogniu jak komunikat zakończy się słowem "Ogień", to pożar występuje tak samo. Teraz nie instaluj "Ogniomistrza" i czekaj, aż pożar dojdzie do Sima i zostaną popiołki. UWAGA *Ta sztuczka nie zawsze się sprawdza, ale tak może być. [[The Sims: Gwiazda|'The Sims : Gwiazda']] 'Wylot' Wystarczy, że nasz Sim będzie miał niski (ale nie za bardzo, bo nie będzie chciał wejść) wskaźnik energi i każemy mu wejść do urządzenia do latania. Po chwili nasz sim wyleci w powietrze i słuch po nim zaginął. Ciekawostka: Czasem po tym wydarzeniu w gazecie może pojawić się informacja świadka, że widział latającego sima. 'The Sims: Światowe życie' 'Porwanie przez kosmitów' Kupujemy teleskop i obserwujemy gwiazdy, Sim być może zostanie porwany przez kosmitów i zostanie porwany. Jednak w porównaniu z The Sims 2, tutaj Sim nie wróci. 'Petarda' Postaw petardę w swoim domu, odpal ją i obserwuj rezultaty. 'The Sims: Abrakadabra' 'Zjedzenie' Gdy jesteśmy ropuchą, smok może nas zjeść 'Smok' Kupujemy sobie "magiczne jajo", z którego wylęga się mały smok. Wystarczy poczekać aż podrośnie, zacznie zionąć ogniem i spali Simowi dom (włącznie z Simem). 'The Sims 2' 'Strach' Wyprowadzamy naszego Sima w okolice grobów - najlepiej w nocy. Kiedy zjawią się duchy, z pewnością zaczną straszyć naszego sima. Nigdy jednak śmierc nie następuje za 1 razem, najczęściej dopiero za 6 lub 7. Umierający Sim wrzaśnie ze strachu, złapie się za swój nadgarstek i upadnie na ziemię. Twój Sim zmarł. UWAGA! Niektórzy Simowie mogą przeżyć atak serca. Ciekawostka: Duch sima, który nie przeżył ataku serca, będzie miał kolor różowy. 'Utonięcie' Budujemy basen z drabinką i każemy Simowi do niego wejść. Kiedy tak sobie pływa, usuwamy drabinkę. Gdy Sim osiągnie niski pasek energii lub głodu, wtedy się utopi. Ciekawostka: Sim, który umarł z tego powodu, będzie niebieski i będzie zostawiał po sobie kałuże wody (tak zmarła Władysława Zmrok). 'Choroba' Do wyboru cztery choroby: katar, zatrucie pokarmowe, zapalenie płuc i dziwna choroba. Katar wywołuje się przez karaluchy. Kupujemy kosz na śmieci lub ugniatacz śmieci. Gdy odpadów będzie wystarczająco dużo, każ Simowi wybrać opcję "Wynieś Śmieci". Sim opróżni kosz bądź ugniatacz i będzie niósł śmieciory do śmietnika przed domem. Teraz skasuj polecenie "Wynieś Śmieci". Odpadki zostaną na ziemi! Po pewnym czasie pojawią się karaluchy. Każ Simowi do nich podejść, albo je rozdeptywać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Sim dostanie kataru. Zatrucie pokarmowe wywołuje się poprzez zjadanie zepsutego bądź przypalonego jedzenia. Najlepiej gdy "ofiara" ma 0 punktów gotowania. Wtedy każ mu zrobić zapiekanki. Będą przypalone. Możesz je od razu zjeść, albo jeszcze lepiej: czekać, aż zaczną śmierdzieć. Wtedy zjadamy. Po kilku takich posiłkach Sim dostanie zatrucia pokarmowego. Dziwna choroba przychodzi, gdy nieostrożnie obchodzimy się Stacją biotechniczną firmy Simsanto. Sim może się też zarazić od innych chorych. Gdy Sim zachoruje na jedno z tych schorzeń, zacznij go męczyć. Nie bierz chorobowego, nie bierz lekarstw, jedz zepsute jedzenie. Po kilku dniach choroba powinna przerodzić się w zapalenie płuc. Sim umrze. Ciekawostka: Duch zmarłego na chorobę będzie zielony. Choroba jest bardzo nie fajną rzeczą dla naszego sima nawet jeżeli tylko wyleguje się na kanapie wyjdzie na dwór i większych ataków choroby dostanie więc Uważajcie 'Muchy' Talerzy po jedzeniu nie myjemy. Najlepiej zostawić je na podłodze i czekać, aż zaczną nad nimi latać muchy. Gdy będzie ich dość dużo, wprowadzamy naszą ofiarę do pomieszczenia z brudnymi talerzami. I czekamy, aż muchy z talerzy przerzucą się na naszego Sima, wtedy go zjedzą. Albo w Simsach 2 Osiedlowe Życie zła wiedzma może zaczarować wybranego sima 'Pożar' Wywołujemy pożar, najlepiej zostawiając na kuchence gotujące się jedzenie - każemy simowi odejść i zająć się czymś innym. Zanim pożar wybuchnie, najlepiej uniemożliwić naszej "ofierze" wyjście z pokoju. Zamurowujemy wszelkie drzwi. Pamiętaj - nie instaluj wykrywacza ognia, bo zaalarmuje Straż automatycznie! Ogień zacznie niszczyć wszystko, co stoi mu na drodze. W pewnej chwili Sim zacznie się fajczyć. Po prostu czekamy, aż się zjara. Ciekawostki *Duch spalonego Sima będzie miał intensywnie czerwony kolor. 'Zagłodzenie' Kasujemy lodówkę i telefon, lub zamurowujemy Sima w zamknięciu. Możemy też po prostu w Trybie Opcji wyłączyć wolną wolę i przestać zajmować się simem. Aby nie czekać długo, po prostu doprowadźmy wcześniej pasek głodu do niskiego stanu. W końcu Sim złapie się za żołądek i padnie na ziemię. I mamy sima z głowy. Ciekawostka: Sim, który umarł z głodu, może pojawiać się pod postacią przezroczystego ducha, który często będzie zaglądał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jedzenia . 'Porażenie prądem' Czekamy, aż w simowym domu zepsuje się jakaś rzecz działająca na prąd, np. ugniatacz śmieci, telewizor, czy komputer. Nie wzywamy jednak fachowca - naprawę zostawiamy w rękach sima, najlepiej z 0 punktów techniki. UWAGA! *Jeżeli nasz Sim będzie miał farta, może przeżyć i naprawić tą rzecz. W większości przypadków nasz Sim zostanie porażony prądem, i tylko usmoli się. Mój Sim został porażony 17 (!) razy i nadal żył. Śmierć to czysty przypadek w tej kwestii. Ciekawostka: Simowe ofiary prądu pojawiają się jako żółte duchy, które od czasu do czasu samoistnie rażą się prądem. 'Starość' Aby uśmiercić Sima w ten sposób, nie trzeba się wysilać. Po prostu kierujemy Simem przez całe jego życie, aż do końca ostatniego etapu - Emeryta. Można też przy słabej aspiracji ciągle karmić emeryta Eliksirem Młodości. Zacznie przy każdym łyku tracić po 3 dni tak długo, aż wyciągnie kopyta. 'Uderzenie satelity' Kiedy zapadnie noc, wybieramy sima, którego chcemy uśmiercić. Klikamy na dowolne miejsce na zewnątrz domu i wybieramy opcję "Patrz w gwiazdy". Sim rozłoży się na trawie i zacznie gwizdać, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Kiedy będzie patrzył dostatecznie długo, satelita spadnie prosto na niego. [[The Sims 2: Na studiach|'The Sims 2: Na Studiach']] 'Krowokwiat' Najpierw musimy zakupić Krowokwiat w Nagrodach Kariery tam nazywa się Laganaphilis Simnovori, nie karmimy go, gramy dalej i czekamy, aż na jego języku pojawi się kawałek tortu. Teraz każemy Simowi zabrać tort, jednak Krowokwiat nie da za wygraną i zje Sima. UWAGA! *Krowokwiat wysunie język z apetycznym tortem, tylko wtedy, gdy będzie głodny, więc postaraj się go nie karmić. Ciekawostka: Duch Sima pożartego przez Krowokwiata będzie miał kolor zielony. Krowokwiat można wydoić w ten sposób przedłużymy życie simowi. 'The Sims 2: Nocne życie' 'Wampir' (Wampir Osoba Fikcyjna ) Kiedy wampir ugryzie sima ten zamienia się w wampira wampir ma 1 zdolność mianowicie może zamienić się w nietoperza ale musi unikać swiatła dlatego też najlepiej zaoszczędzić w wygodną trumne przez którą nie dostają się słońce . 'The Sims 2: Własny biznes' 'Wypadek windy' Sim wchodząc do windy i uprawiając w niej wielokrotnie bara-bara niszczy ją, a za którymś razem ta spada wraz z Simem, a gdy ten wychodzi kręci mu się w głowie, upada i umiera. UWAGA! *Simowie czasem mogą przeżyć. 'Latawiec' Gdy puszczamy zły latawiec, trafi w niego piorun i kopnie naszego Sima. Wówczas Sim umiera. Czasami Sim przeżyje. 'The Sims 2: Zwierzaki' 'Szynszyla' Kupujesz Twojemu Simowi szynszylę w klatce, bawisz się z nią, przytulasz, ale nie myjesz klatki. W końcu ta zacznie robić się brudna, a jeśli Sim bawił się z szynszylą nałyka się pewnej śmiertelnej choroby. 'The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku' 'Grad' Czasem się trafi, że zacznie padać z nieba grad. To dobra okazja, by wypuścić Sima na powietrze. Gdy wyjdzie patrzymy, jak ofiara zostaje trafiona kilkaset razy kulkami gradu w głowę i umiera. 'Piorun' Czekamy, aż na dworze zacznie sie burza z piorunami. Wtedy wyprowadzamy sima na dwór (Nie możemy mieć zakupionego piorunochronu). Może przy odrobinie szczęścia Sima trafi piorun. Jest jednak łatwiejszy sposób, kupujemy sprzęt elektroniczny i go używamy, ale najlepiej kupić wannę ogrodową i się w niej kąpać, Sima trafi piorun. Można też wejść do basenu... UWAGA! *Ten sposób nie zawsze działa, czasami Sim zostanie tylko usmolony i będzie musiał się wykąpać. 'Poparzenie słoneczne' Wystawiamy naszego Sima na otwarte słońce i czekamy, aż zrobi się cały czerwony, a jego temperatura osiągnie maksymalną. Możemy też wycisnąć kilkakrotnie sok z pomidorów. W końcu Sim nie wytrzyma ciepła. 'Zamarznięcie' Wystarczy go wystawić na mróz i nie zajmować się nim. Po jakimś czasie na jego termometrze rtęć opadnie do minimum, jego skóra zrobi się sina i skostniały Sim pada na ziemię. Jeśli ktoś go szybko nie ogrzeje (suszarką do włosów), umiera. 'Studnia Życzeń' Gy dostaniemy od Towarzystwa Ogrodniczego studnię życzeń i zażyczymy sobie pieniądze, worek z forsą może dosłownie spaść naszemu Simowi na głowę. Wówczas Sim umiera. UWAGA! ' *Rzadko się to udaje. The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie 'Przygniecenie Kupujemy łóżko chowane i często otwieramy je i zamykamy. Pewnego razu Sim będzie zmęczony, a łóżko spadnie mu na łeb i cześć. UWAGA! *Potrzeba niskiego komfortu, żeby to uzyskać. Oczywiście czasem sim może dalej żyć. 'Wypadek windy' Sim wchodząc do windy i uprawiając w niej wielokrotnie bara-bara niszczy ją, a za którymś razem ta spada wraz z Simem, a gdy ten wychodzi kręci mu się w głowie, upada i umiera. Uwaga: *Sims może przeżyć 'The Sims 2: Na święta Akcesoria' 'Renifer' Kupujemy dekoracyjnego świecącego renifera, czasem gdy Sim będzie go głaskał może go trafić prąd i umrze The Sims 3 'Starość' Czekasz i czekasz, aż nadejdzie ten dzień... Duch będzie szary. 'Pożar' Poczekaj na ogień z kominka lub zapomnij o pieczeni w kuchence. Żadnego alarmu na ogień. Niech Sim wejdzie prosto w płomienie..., i w końcu się spali. Duch będzie pomarańczowy, a w środku Sima kotłują się płomienie. 'Porażenie prądem' Czekamy aż coś się zepsuje. Sim nie znający się na technice porazi się i być może, umrze. Duch będzie żółty i będą przebiegać po nim iskry. 'Utonięcie' Sprawa prosta, potrzebujemy basenu. Usuwamy drabinkę, otaczamy ścianami. Duch - niebieski, ocieka wodą, zostawia po sobie kałuże 'Głód' Najlepiej zamurować Sima w pokoiku bez drzwi i oczywiście bez lodówki.. Duch będzie różowy, co jakiś czas zagląda do lodówki i zabiera jedzenie. 'The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże' 'Klątwa mumii' Kiedy po sopotkaniu z mumią na waszego sima spadnie klątwa, nie oznacza to że na pewno stanie sie mumią. W większości przypadków poprostu umrze. Sim bedzie miał 12 dni na udanie sie do Sfinksa w Egipcie, i na błaganie go o zdjęcie klątwy. Kiedy pozostanie jedynie kilka godzin, w rogach ekranu zaczną pojawiać się czarne cienie. Gdy zostanie ok. 5 godzin, pojawi sie mroczna muzyka.Po upływie czasu, wasz sim moze zmienić sie w kupkę piasku. Duch będzie ciemno-szary, nagrobek z głową Sfinksa. 'The Sims 3: Kariera' 'Meteor' Czasem może spaść na sima (po prostu) 'The Sims 3: Po zmroku' ''The Sims Średniowiecze 'Głód' Usuwamy palenisko lub kocioł. Teraz tylko czekać. 'Walka na śmierć i życie' Jeśli Twój Sim jest w profesji, która może walczyć, kliknij na innym (który też może walczyć) i wybierz opcję"''Wredne.../Wyzwij na pojedynek na śmierć i życie". Uważaj, aby Sim przed walką nie ćwiczył na manekinie ćwiczebnym ani nie pił Eliksiru Przygotowania! Przy odrobinie szczęścia to Twój Sim umrze. 'Zatrucie eliksirem' Musisz mieć Szpiega na dziesiątym poziomie, który ma w wyposażeniu najrzadsze zioło - Anielskie Ziele. Wytwórz eliksir o nazwie "Kosa Kosiarza". Teraz Sim, którego chcesz zabić musi kupić od szpiega tą miksturę. Teraz niech ją wypije - i już! 'Padół Osądu' Twój Sim musi być w profesji, która nie może walczyć. Teraz poczekaj, aż będzie zmęczony i głodny. Teraz wskocz do Padołu. Uważaj: nie karm przedtem Bestii, bo będzie najedzona. Popatrz sobie na Walkę, a potem na Kosiarza. Poprzez kody... Można otworzyć okienko kodów''' (Control + Shift + C)' i wpisać znany nam już kod: '''boolProp testingcheatsenabled true' Następnie z wciśniętym SHIFTEM klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/ "Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możemy zapoznać się z poniższym tłumaczeniem: "Die of Old Age" - Zgiń przez starosć. "Die of Disease" - Zgiń poprzez chorobę. "Die of Satelite" - Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę. "Die of Starvation" - Zgiń przez głodówkę. "Die by Flies" - Zgiń przez muchy. "Die of Lightning" - Zgiń przez Piorun. "Die from Fright" - Zgiń przez Strach. "Die of Drowning" - Zgiń przez Utonięcie. "Die of Electrocution" - Zgiń przez porażenie prądem. "Die of Fire" - Zgiń przez pożar. "Die by Hail" - Zgiń od gradobicia. W The Sims 3 wpisujemy kod testingcheatsenabled true. Następnie przeciągamy pasek głodu do końca w lewo. Pasek zrobi się czerwony i Sim umrze. Ciekawostka: Możesz przeciągnąć pasek potrzeb w prawo aby twój sim miał wszystkie potrzeby w kolorze zielonym. = Przedłużanie życia Sima = The Sims 2 W The Sims 2 życie Sima można przedłużyć wyłącznie dzięki Eliksirowi życia, dzięki niemu Sim po wypiciu jednej szklanki będzie mógł zostać dłużej w swojej kategorii wiekowej UWAGA! ''' *Nie należy spożywać eliksiru podczas niedawnych urodzin, eliksir polega na przedłużeniu dni Sima, a nie jego lat, przez co nie zostaniemy z dorosłego nastolatkiem, więc po wypiciu Sim będzie bez zmian. '''Ciekawostki: *Eliksir życia kończy się po wypiciu kilku szklanek, później trzeba kupić nowy, można też po wpisaniu kodu boolprop testingcheatsenabled true odnowić zapasy życiodajnego eliksiru. Klikamy na eliksir z shift'em. Pokazuje się okienko, klikamy "force ..." i wybieramy "reset". Wtedy mamy pełny zbiornik. The Sims 2: Na studiach Krowokwiat służy do zabijania Simów, ale i nie tylko, podczas gdy jakiś Sim zostanie połknięty przez Krokowiata, możemy (podobnie jak krowę) wydusić z niego pewien napój, który posiada właściwości Eliksiru Życia. Napój to tak naprawdę ten Sim, który umarł,nasz Sim więc go wypije. 'Aging off/on' Wpisujemy w konsoli "aging off" - od tej pory Sim już nie będzie się starzał. By przywrócić starzenie, trzeba po prostu wpisać "aging on". Przydatna informacja: Przeciętne życie Sima trwa 70 dni. Jednak zależnie od Aspiracji może się skrócić lub wydłużyć. 'The Sims 3:' Owoc życia przedłuża życie sima o 1 dzień. Aby zacząć samodzielną uprawę tej rośliny potrzebny jest 7 poziom ogrodnictwa. Ambrozja wymaga 10 poziomu gotowania, jej przepis jest strasznie drogi i wymaga rzadkich składników (owoc życia i ryba śmierci). Mimo tego jest opłacalna gdyż zeruje wiek sima (w obrębie jego grupy wiekowej, (zmiana grupy wiekowej jest Możliwa poprzez eliksir odmłodzenia). =Ratowanie od śmierci = 'The Sims 2' Kiedy przychodzi Mroczny Kosiarz, wybieramy Sima, który miał dobre stosunki ze zmarłym. Potem klikamy na Kosiarzu i wybieramy opcję "Prośba o życie kochanej osoby". Wtedy Sim zacznie błagać Kosiarza na kolanach, drąc się wniebogłosy. Kosiarz pomruczy coś pod otworem nosowym, czasem gdzieś zadzwoni i odrzuci kosę jak bumerang. Sim wstaje. Kosiarz pokazuje mu światełko, a następnie chowa je za plecami w którejś z łap. Każe Simowi zgadnąć, w której. Zazwyczaj Sim wygrywa i trupek wstaje. UWAGA: '''Nie można ratować od śmierci emerytów umierających ze starości. '''The sims 1 Taki sam jak w sims 2 tylko że kosiarz może odmówić a zamiast losowania kulki jest gra w papier, kamień, nożyce 'The Sims 2:Osiedlowe Życie' Gdy Kosiarz pojawił się odebrać nam kochaną (lub nie) osobę, wybieramy naszą dobrą wiedźmę, klikamy na Mrocznego "użyj zaklęcia">"Expello Mortis". Urok rzucony na Kosiarza, pozwala cieszyć nam się dalej rzekomym umarłym. 'The Sims 3' Istnieją dwa sposoby na uratowanie Sima przed zgonem: **Kwiat Śmierci - musimy mieć go w wyposażeniu, podczas śmierci Kosiarz się zachwyci (Co za śliczny kwiat, muszę mieć wazon !) i odejdzie bez naszego Sima. **Cecha "Pechowiec" - Mroczny nas wyśmieje i zostawi Sima w spokoju (chyba że ze starości). **Można też w opcjach wyłączyć starzenie się. =Jak przywrócić sima do życia?= 'The Sims 2: Na Studiach' Nagroda kariery paranormalnej to Wskrzeszeniomat -specjalny telefon, dzięki któremu możemy dzwonić wprost do Mrocznego Kosiara w dzień i w nocy, i prosić go (za sporą opłatą około 10 000) o wskrzeszanie naszych bliskich . Jeżeli zapłacimy 10 000 to przeprowadza perfekcyjne przywróci do życia i będzie normalny Sim. 'The Sims 3' Tutaj można zrobić tak. Musimy ugotować Ambrozję (owoc życia i ryba śmierci) i namówić Sima-Ducha do zjedzenia jej, dzięki temu jest szansa, że wróci on do życia. Czasem pojawia nam się okazja w Centrum Naukowym Landgraaba, gdzie możemy przynieść nagrobek (szczątki) zmarłego, a oni sprawią że nasz krewny pojawi się, co prawda jako duch, ale będziemy mogli go kontrolować jak normalnego sima. UWAGA! **Jeśli nasz Sim zajdzie w ciążę z niekoniecznie wskrzeszonym Simem-Duchem dziecko może (nie musi) być duchem. Kategoria:The Sims Kategoria:The Sims 2 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Kategoria:Simologia